


流

by cavolo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 阿泰尔总是行色匆匆。他随着一股看不见的潮流漂浮、前行，似乎没有考虑过上岸。他也似乎从来没有意识到这点。马利克也从来没有抱怨过。
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 5





	流

**Author's Note:**

> 19年的小段子。在整理草稿时翻出来，发现我写不下去了。丢出来献世并留档。  
> AM无差。

每一次都是这样。阿泰尔总是行色匆匆。他只会在一个地方停留极短时间，然后转移地点，无论是工作还是研究还是休假，他都不会闲下来。他随着一股看不见的潮流漂浮、前行，似乎没有考虑过上岸。

他也似乎从来没有意识到这点。

马利克也从来没有抱怨过。

“我要走了。” 阿泰尔将行囊背到肩上，重量还不轻，他会在路上看看马利克到底塞了什么东西进去——这是他为数不多的感到期待的事情。

“不管是脑震荡还是半身不遂也要给我滚回来汇报成果。” 马利克对他依然语出不善。

阿泰尔笑了，问：“你是在担心我吗？”

马利克叹气，“我改变主意了：你最好死在某个遗迹里。省得我要一边照顾你一边撰写报告。”

“我会活着回来的，到时候还要叨扰了。”

“赶紧走。”马利克不耐烦地摆摆手。

阿泰尔跨出门槛，猛地回头，说：“下次，你跟我一起去吧。”

马利克刚拿起笔就放下了。他沉默了一会儿，自嘲道：“我不会成为你的累赘。”

“当然，你不是累赘，你是我最好的朋友和最可靠的搭档。”

“哼。”

“还是最棒的爱人。” 阿泰尔拍拍肩上鼓胀的背包。

马利克打了个寒颤，“你真恶心。”

“你的品味也好不到哪里去。下次见，或者一个月后，或者半年后……我不能保证。” 阿泰尔赶在马利克朝他扔铅笔之前冲了出去，还大喊道：“你可以提前收拾你的行李了！”

**Author's Note:**

> 应该是在我忍受不了自我阉割、删掉育碧同人专用的Lofter账号之后产出的脑洞。  
> 感觉这两年我的文笔完全没有进步呢（菜菜流泪）


End file.
